


O de como Dios (tal vez) si juega a los dados con el Universo

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: A su modo de ver, Dios si jugaba con el universo. Pensar que todo lo que había pasado con su ángel, solo era parte del plan de alguien más. Lo molestaba.  Pero Dios no era ninguna casamentera. ¿O si?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	O de como Dios (tal vez) si juega a los dados con el Universo

_“Dios no juega a los dados con el universo”_

Si alguien se lo dijese a Crowley en ese momento probablemente se reiría en su cara.

O tal vez lo golpearía por ser tan estúpido.

O solo se limitaría a besarlo si se trataba de cierto ángel.

A su modo de ver, Dios si jugaba con el universo. Más bien era como estar en una habitación oscura con un manojo de cartas que no te favorecían, mientras el repartidor solo se limitaba a darte más cartas y sonreía como si supiese algo que tú no sabías.

Sin siquiera explicarte de que iba la cosa.

_Y evidentemente, el sí lo sabía._

Después de todo, tal vez el asunto del No-Armagedón siempre había tenido que terminar así. O eso es lo que le gustaba pensar.

Porque de que otra forma un ángel y un demonio como ellos dos, que habían estado uno cerca del otro desde el inicio de los tiempos, habían terminado juntos y ayudado a evitar la destrucción de la humanidad.

Tal vez todo era parte del Plan Inefable (como le gustaba llamarlo a su Ángel) o Plan de Mierda (como a él le gustaba llamarlo).

Era demasiado molesto pensar en cuales serían los verdaderos motivos de Dios.

Pero a veces pensaba (la mayoría del tiempo en realidad), que todo era solo para entretenerlo. Algo así como un reality show creado por y para sí mismo. Del tipo veamos a ver que hacen con lo que les doy.

Suspiro molesto, agitando su melena pelirroja con sus manos. Tampoco es como si les fuese a decir.

De lo poco que recordaba es que nunca respondía. Así que no tenía caso molestarse en preguntar siquiera.

En verdad, nadie debía hacerlo. Vaya que se enojaba cuando cuestionaban su autoridad... Todo el asunto de Lucifer y los chicos, de Adán y Eva, todos lo habían desobedecido. Y sí que habían terminado mal. Así que creía que de no haber hecho lo correcto no podían estar como estaban ahora.

_Eso lo molestaba más._

Pensar que todo lo que había pasado con su ángel, solo era parte del plan de alguien más. Sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía libre albedrio. Pero quería pensar que ambos estaban juntos porque realmente lo querían así. No por influencia de alguien más.

_Dios no era ninguna casamentera._

_No. Por supuesto que no._

_¿Verdad?_

Tal vez su encuentro en el jardín del Edén solo había sido una mera coincidencia. También el hecho de que ambos tuvieran que vivir en la Tierra para vigilar a los humanos. No es como si hubiese querido que se encontraran una tras otra vez...

_Maldición._

_Sí que Dios tenía un sentido del humor bastante bizarro (en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra)._

–Deja de pensar tanto, querido –lo interrumpió Aziraphale sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Estabas haciendo unas muecas muy raras –se rió.

–Ángel –dijo el demonio con seriedad, provocando que el rubio dejase de reír – ¿Crees que todo esto es parte del Plan? Me refiero a que tú y yo...

–¿Estamos juntos porque lo quiso así? –dijo el ángel terminando la frase –No lo creo –dijo meditando –Al menos no pienso que eso le importase demasiado. De cualquier forma, yo te le elegí a ti – dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios –, y siempre lo hare. Sin importar nada más...

El demonio sonrió, tomando de los hombros para acercarlo más, mientras lo besaba de vuelta.

_Al diablo con los planes de Dios._

Si él estaba con su ángel, es porque ambos lo querían.


End file.
